Rein Of The Demons
by simple-shipwreck
Summary: [Amaya:Speaker to the Unwilling]Amaya has traveled back in time with her Stepsister Kagome.But things are changing in the fuedal era...The rein of the demons is over.And a war starts. Only thing is, her sister on the opposite side!R
1. Ordinary Sister?

Kagome sat on the roof above her window,the soft breeze blowing her hair across her face.She sat wondering how her new father was taking the news of the well.She had just finished telling Amaya- her silver haired, firey tempered, demon step-sister.Amaya remined her of someone, yet she couldn't place a name or face in her mind.She thought Amaya's personality would give the person away but it hadn't.She was thinking of who it could be when a sudden voice from the ground startled her.

"Sister is that you?"

"Yea Amaya its me,"Kagome said as a random thought popped into her head.Kagome had known the demon for 2 years and had never heard her name come out of Amaya's mouth.

"Mind if I join you?"Amaya asked,Her voice as cold as ice,as it always was.

"Of course not,"Kagome smiled" Come on..."She stoped when she seen her sister was already sitting beside her.

"You alright little sister, you were deep in thought."

"Just tired"

"oh."

They sat in silence for a moment.Both drifting into deep thoughts.Kagome looked over at her sister, whom was just sitting there, the light of the moon playing with her features.Kagome could tell her sister was deep in thought. Kagome had never noticed it before, but Amaya was beautiful. Her long silver hair glowed in the moonlight and her sharp, golden eyes reflected the full moon above them.Thats when it came to her.Sesshoumaru! That was who Amaya resembled.Silver hair, Golden eyes, Cold temper.She even had similar markings.Everything.Except one.Amaya didn't mind humans, Sesshoumaru hated them.

"Hey Amaya?"

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow,"Kagome said, keeping her voice down so sota, who was asleep wouldn't here,"I want you to come through the well with me and Inuyasha.He'll protect you!"

"I do not know Kagome,"Amaya answered,"You said their were lots of demons and everything...I do not want Inuyasha protecting me. I do not need it."

"Well he dosen't have to then!Please Amaya...Theres someone i want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Inuaysha's Older brother, Sesshoumaru. But of course you can't get to close to him...he might kill you...or worse.And we don't want you getting hurt!Mabye this isn't such a good idea after all..."

" I'll come Kagome."Amaya sighed," But for one reason and one reason only."

"Whats that?"

"Because you won't shut up if i don't"

Amaya Woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her face.She could hear Kagome snoring in the bed across the room.Sighing she got up and closed the blind.She reached over and pulled the alarm clock so that the numbers were facing her.6:00!Moaning she crawled back into bed.No sooner than when she closed her eyes,The alarm went off.Highway to Hell was playing extremly loud.She could hear her dad grumbling next door.Kagome woke up in the bed across the room.Smiling, she turned of the alarm clock.

"Hey, Amaya?"

"Yea?"Amaya answered, still half asleep.

"GET UP!"Kagome shouted. Tossing her pillow at Amaya, she jumped out of bed and jumped on her elder sister.

"Sister!"

"Yes?"

"I am so gunna get you for that!"Laughing and rolling around on the floor, the two girls didn't even notice the rest of the family, along with Inuyasha, standing in the doorway.Until, of course, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome!You to hurry up...I can't wait all day.Sesshoumaru's sent was all over the place when i left!"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"My elder brother, Amaya.Though he don't act older."

"Alright..."

"Well he doesn't!"Inuyasha cried angrly.

"Why should i care about this guy in the first place?"Amaya asked, looking from Inuyasha to Kagome then to her dad and step-mom who had settled on her bed with Sota."I mean really?"


	2. Into the Well

Amaya stood next to her sister and Inuyasha at the edge of the well. It was dark, and dreary inside the well. _'Creepy' _she thought _'Very creepy'. _She shivered slightly as the wind blew threw the open door to the shed from which everyone else watched. She suddenly felt a warm blanket on her shoulders. Turning, she seen Inuyasha standing next to her with nothing but his inner kimono on.

"Kagome told me to protect you with my life, so i figured that if anyone was going to die of a man eating cold it should be me." Inuyasha said looking over at her, trying very hard to look as though he cared. But Amaya could see right threw the fake smile. She knew Inuyasha didn't like her, and she didn't like him. That being one of the reasons why she wouldn't let him protect her.

"I thank you for your offer,Inuyasha. But i must refuse." She took off his kimono and placed it back over his shoulders.

"Fine. But i'm not offering again."

"Inuyasha...I know you do not like me, and i do not like you, so back off!" Amaya growled.

"Fine...Stupid!"

"Shut up dog boy!"

_God_, Kagome Thought _We'll never make it through this. Lets just hope Inuyasha has enough sense to protect Amaya from whatever danger awaits her in Feudal Japan.For if Keade is correct, she's Inuyasha's father's reincarnation. And if Sesshoumaru finds out, he may be more dangerous than Naraku._

"My goodness Sister,"Amaya wined " Make that mutt shut up!"

"Hey!"Inuyasha cried " Well your a..."

"A what?"Amaya sneered.

"Wench!"

Amaya gasped. She thought it was very wrong to call a women af ANY standard that, no matter what.

Kagome could see the hatred that now covered her sisters face.Sighing she reached out and pushed inuyasha into the well. Then she pushed in Amaya, who was still giggleing from inuyasha falling into the well.

Jumping in after them herself, she waved goodbye to her family, for what might just be the time of her life.


	3. Meeting

Kagome landed on her feet, grunting from the pain in her ankles. Amaya and Inuyasha were already out of the well, and fighting. Kagome could hear Amaya shouting clear as day.

"Inuyasha!"Amaya screamed."Move!"

At first Kagome thought Inuyasha was just in her way, but then the real horror in her sisters voice struck her. Fear. That was what filled Amaya voice. Fear. Kagome had never in all her years with her sister seen her scared. This worried Kagome greatly.

"Inuyasha!" Amaya shouted.

Kagome crawled up out of the well to see Amaya not far away, silver hair swirling around her face,Inuyasha across the clearing facing a VERY angry looking Naraku. And, just then did Kagome notice him, Sesshoumaru. He stood not far away from Amaya, dangerously close in Kagome's opinion. Making a quick decision, she ran to Amaya, right past Sesshoumaru. But he didn't even notice her, which was good.

"Amaya!"Kagome panted once she caught up." Run!"

"No"Amaya said quietly.

"Why?"

"It would be dishonourable. I will not do it."

"Amaya!" Kagome growled. Amaya looked at her sister in surprise."I want you to go, now."

Amaya shook her head " Fine, but i'm not comeing if you call."And with that Amaya turned and left, walking right past Sesshoumaru, who watched her until she disapeard from site.

Rin watched in horror as Jaken fell out of the side of the boat.

'Oh Jaken-sama! Are you OK?" She cried.

"Of corse i'm ok you stupid girl."

"Oh," Rin grew silent for awhile, but spoke up when she seen a young girl at the side of the river. She was fast asleep and looked, from the little girls point of view, very wet.

"Jaken-sama look!" She cried, pointing to the women.

"Who is that?" Jaken answered, rowing the boat to the shore. Rin jumped out of the boat and to the womens side.

" Um...Ms?" Rin asked, patting the girls cheek lightly. She was soaked to the bone and wearing strange clothes. " Are you ok?"

The women suddenly let out a coughing noise and spit up some water. Her eyes opened slowly, and widend in surprise when she seen the two people at her side. And jumped slightly when when Rin reached forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Um... are you ok?" Rin repeated.

"Yes," Amaya answered " But excuse me for being forward or rude but, who are you?"

"My name is Rin and this is Jaken!" She said, poiting to the Impish creature that still sat in the boat.

" Oh.. well Rin-chan, where are we?"

"Um... Jaken-sama where are we?" She asked, turning to the toad.

"Close to Sesshoumaru-sama's land borders." He answered, glareing at the women that now sat beside Rin.

"Oh," Rin said, a little dazed by his quick answer " Um.. may I ask what happened to you?" she said, turning back to Amaya.

" Of course," She said, and started to answer but was cut of by a low rumble from underneath the ground. "What was that?" she said, surprised.

"I dunno." Rin answered, terror in her voice.

At that exact moment, and great demon, about three stories tall, burst from the ground. It was pure black in colour and had a single Red eye, which stared at the small group evily.

Rin screamed and ducked behind Amaya, who was wimpering slightly. Jaken lept in front of him, knowing that if he let Rin get hurt Sesshoumaru would kill him. He was only protecting this Amaya person cause Rin was behind her.

"Get outta here!" He shouted, but it was clear niether of the girls were going anywhere soon.

Signing, Jaken turned back to the demon.

" Stupid coward" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he walked away from the battle sen, where Inuyasha and that wench Kagome where arguing about where the young demon, Amaya they called her, had gone of to. Hell, he didn't even think they noticed he had gone.

He followed Rin's scent to the place he guessed they were. But once he enetered the clearing, his eyes came upon a horrible site.

Rin sat crouched behind the girl that had emerged from the well with Inuyasha and Jaken lay some few feet away, dead. Both Rin and the girl looked horrified at the demon fast aproching them.

Sighing Sesshoumaru dashed forward sword drawn, ready to fight and depend everyone in the clearing, including the women who looked so much like his father.


	4. No!

Kagome paced in circles impaitiently. She could tell it was bothering everyone that surrounded her, so she did it faster,

"Kagome," Sango said quietly " Try to get some sleep. We will look for your sister in the morning."

"Yea Kagome," A sleepy Shippou chipped in. "Hey Inuyasha? How come you keep saying you don't like Kagome's sister?"

"Because I don't." Inuyasha answered.

"Hey Kagome?" Miorku asked.

"Yea?" Kagome said grudgely.

"Is your sister beautiful?"

"Of course she is." Kagome said, looking over at Miroku." Why?"

"Hey inuyasha, you said she was ugly!" Miroku cried "Opps."

"Hey, monk!" Inuyasha shouted, " I told you not to say anything!"

Growling, Kagome stomped out of the hut.

* * *

Sesshoumaru charged into the clearing, full of rage. First off, this demon was attacking Rin ( an:not that he cared :P)

and second off, there was a strange girl there, and she was a demon as well.

The girl wasn't entirely strange, for Sesshoumaru reconized her. She had climbed out of that well with his half-brother Inuyasha.

Raising Tokijin he dashed forward. The demon looked at him, surprised. It tried to block the Tokijin's attack but failed. The demon was dead in a matter of seconds.

"YAY!" Cried Rin as she moved out from behind Amaya.

"Wow," Amaya breathed, staring at the dead demon with wide eyes," That was good."

Sesshoumaru never said anything._This women smells like my brother, she has been near him. And yet she doen't have any wounds?_

He wirled around and dashed to the youg madian. He grabbed her neck and pinned her up against a nearby tree.

"No!" Rin screamed, running forward. " Lord Sesshoumaru No! This women helped me, please don't hurt her!"

Sesshoumaru paused, turning to look at the girl. He slowly relaxed his grip. The young demon fell to the ground.A deep growl came from deep in the girls throat. Sesshoumaru growled right back.

Rin kneeled beside the demon, looking her right in the eyes.

"Will you travel with Lord Sesshoumaru and us for a whilke? You could take care of Rin!"

"Well..." Amaya looked at the Demon Lord. Who nodded."I think i..."

But she was cut off by a sudden blow to the head.


	5. The Favor

Amaya woke up a few minutes later, not quite sure of her location. She found that her head was resting upon a small girls lap.The girl didn't seem to notice she was awake.

Then it came back, Naraku, Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru, Rin, dead toad, all of it.

Moaning she tried to push herself up, but was only pushed back by the small girl.

"Stay still Neechan"(an:Neechan means big sister)

"Of course Rin-chan" Amaya sat still, letting the girl clean a cut along the her hairline.A surprised look crossed her face.Neechan? she thought, watching the girl.

She noticed that the toad , Jaken Rin had called him, was sitting by the edge of the water. She sat up, watching the sleeping toad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama resurrected him," Rin said quietly, looking at the older girl with respect." Just as he did for you."

Amaya looked at the girl surprised," What?"

"Thats right," Jaken said, stumbling over," He resurrected you just after he did me."

Amaya looked back and forth from the girl to the toad, and then, slowly, towards the demon lord that lay sleeping by the cliff wall.

"I was dead?" Amaya looked at Rin, shaking slightly.

"Yes," Rin said. looking her in the eye. "The demon killed you with a blow to your head." Rin motioned to a dead demon, which Amaya hadn't noticed before.

It was a great oni, blue in color. It had a foul stench, kind of reminding Amaya of Sota, when he came back from the park where he played with his friends.

Amaya wimpered.

Rin stood up, walking over to a stream that ran through the clearing. She dipped the cloth she had been using to fix up Amaya into the water.She rang it out and put it back in her pocket. She returned to Amaya's side. Sitting down, she started humming to herself.

"I don't mean to be rude," Jaken said, looking at Amaya,"Well, i couldn't care less if you thought me rude or not."

He grew silent. Amaya watched him, wondering what the hell a talking toad would want to know from her.

"Well," Jaken continued," What are you, i mean, you can't be demon, you're to chicken. And you can't be human because of your markings," He motioned to her forehead where her silver half moon glowed in the setting sun.

"She's a demon, Jaken" Said a voice from the corner of the clearing, near the cliff walls.

"What? But shes to..."

"She is a demon," Sesshoumaru moved out of the shadows, watching Amaya with his golden eyes. " But not a demon of this era are you?"

His question was directed at Amaya.

"How did you know?" Amaya asked, glaring right back at him.

"I seen you exit the well with my half-breed brother," Sesshoumaru stood up, " And the fact that you seemed surprised by the demon that attacked you. Most demons of this era, most definitely demonesses, would be expecting those kinds of things. Especially when they are in heat." He finished, glancing over his shoulder at her. Her face was bright red in color." Oh, and your clothes."

"What about me clothes?" Amaya demanded, glaring up at him.

"They are revealing." Sesshoumaru turned away."Follow me."

Amaya stood and followed him."Jaken, You and Rin stay here. We will be back."Sesshoumaru said, walking off into the darkness.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Sesshoumaru turned to her and said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper,"I have a favor to ask of you, and you shall do it because I saved your life when I didn't even have to. I must go to war, against the northern lands," He paused for a minute, and with obvious strain, continued," I may not return, and I must have you promise that if I do not return, you will take care of Rin.If you must, you will take her to your era, but i wish to inspect it first."

"Of course I will look after her, but must you go to my era?I mean, its full of humans... and everything..." Amaya looked fearful.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru turned away. " And we will leave now." He walked off.

The keys in Amaya's head were spining. She had to stop him! "But Sesshoumaru...you can't just leave Rin here."

"I have done it before."

"But with Jaken? Maybe you should stay here and i will inspect it for you?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Sesshoumaru just kept walking.

"Sesshoumaru..." Amaya stopped. They were in the clearing with the well. " What if you can't get through?"

"I will." Sesshoumaru pulled out a jewel shard and held it in his hands. "I belive you have one of these. It is what permits you to use the well."

Amaya pulled out the 2 jewel shard Kagome had given her before they had left. She stared at them. Sighing, she walked forward. She stood at the edge of the well, ready to jump. Sesshoumaru appeared beside her. She reached up and gripped the sleeve of his Shirt.

They jumped together, Sesshoumaru preparing himself for what might lie on the other end, and Amaya praying to Kami that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there.


	6. Back home

Amaya lept out of the well, Sesshoumaru right behind her.Sesshoumaru landed gracefully while Amaya, on the other hand, didn't. She fell hard on her butt.

"Argh," Amaya moaned as she tryed to pull herself up.Sesshoumaru stood infront of her, and amused look on his face."Well don't just stand there," Amaya snapped, " Help me up."

It quiet surprised her when Sesshoumaru bent down and slipped his arm around her waste, pulling her to her feet. '_She's so light'_ he thought '_It can't be healthy.'_

"Thanks." Amaya breathed, letting go of her tight grip on his sleeve.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Turning and walking up the steps, Amaya limped behind Sesshoumaru.Noticing this, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to her, picking her uip bridal style. Which, for him, was very complicated.

Amaya let out a cry of surprise and wraped her arm tightly around his neck. Sesshoumaru walked up the steps with slight difficulty. Amaya wasn't making it easy. She was shaking as though she was walking on a tight rope across a canyon or something.

"Open the door." Sesshoumaru instructed, gazing down at her with an emtionless expression.His eyes were cold.

Amaya nodded, reaching out in front of her and opening the door.

Sunshine spilled into the wellhouse, coating Amaya and Sesshoumaru in a soft, golden glow. They could here laughter and screams of happiness. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards the sound, and seen a small boy and a young girl dancing around in the spray from a water hose.He turned his eyes back down to Amaya as she tryed to get down. "I can walk myself."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru sat her down, following her into the house as she walked away.

"Hey Amaya!" Souta's voice rang through the yard. "Wait up!"

Amaya turned around. Sesshoumaru could see a wide smile on her face."Hey Souta," She greeted him kindly," How are you doing."

"Fine, Mom and Dads realy worried about you though." A confused look crossed the boys face, reminding Sesshoumaru of Rin.

"Why?" Amaya asked, glancing at Sesshoumaru.

"Because Kagome came back 2 days ago and said she didn't know where you were. She left a note for you with mom. She was all tears and everything. Even Inuyasha looked worried."

"Huh." Amaya turned and walked into the house. Souta ran bakc to the girls side and Sesshoumaru followed Amaya without a word.

* * *

Amaya entered the kitchen a few minutes later, her silver hair pulled back into a ribbon she had seen no the table by the door. Her father and step-mother sat at the kitchen table, tlaking in low voices. Amaya heard Sesshoumaru close the door behing him. The noise of the door closing was the only thing that gave away thier presence.

"Amaya!" Her step-mother cried, dashing forward and embracing the girl. Amaya's father was watching Sesshoumaru, a funny look on his face.

"Glad your safe, hunnie" He said, turning to his daughter. "Kagome was here a little..."

"Souta told me," Amaya interupted, moving for the door." Sesshoumaru, make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower."

With that she left the room.


	7. Tensaiga

Amaya steped out of the bathroom half an hour later to find Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall outside.

"Er," Sesshoumaru looked up, surprised to see her there. Even more surprised at how beautiful she looked, standing there with nothing but a towel on.The sunlight shown in through a window across from them, coating her in a golden glow that made her stand out like...well, Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure what. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to say. "You shouldn't be walking around like that. Hardly wearing anything at all. Something so reavieling..." He stopped, Amaya's towel had slipped a little as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Its a towel, Sesshoumaru," She smiled." Besides, its not like you care."

"I most certainly do," He turned away, walking down the stairs." Beside, some boys here looking for you." With that he dispeared downstairs.

Amaya turned and entered her room. Getting dressed as fast as she could.

* * *

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later fully dressed.Sesshoumaru sat beside her father at the table, souta and her step-mother stood behind them. A very unconfortable looking Kenshin sat across from them. 

"Hi Kenshin." Amaya said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Amaya," Kenshin smiled. " Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course" Amaya smiled, moving to follow Kenshin outside and stopped at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

Amaya chose to ignore it.

She followed Kenshin out side silently, glaring at Sesshoumaru as she passed.

Sesshoumaru stood once the pair had left and walked to the window, watching them from it.

The boy named Kenshin looked to be about as old as Amaya. He had short, black hair and light green eyes. He held himself tall and looked strong. But there was something strange about him, Sesshoumaru just couldn't place his finger on it.

This bothered him very much.

* * *

"Amaya," Kenshin started once they were out of ear shot of the house. " You have been gone a long time. Where did you go without telling me?" 

"I went to see a sick relative, Kenshin. And just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I tell you everything." Amaya snapped.

Kenshin jumped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. Its been a long week and I have to go," Amaya turned and walked to the front door. "Bye."

"Bye."Kenshin turned around and walked away.

Amaya watched Kenshin leave and deciding at the last minute, not to go inside. Turning and walking over to the sacred tree and sat down, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She could hear someone approching but ignored it.

Whoever it was sat down beside her.

Amaya opened her eyes and looked over. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside her, holding the Tensaiga in his hands. His eyes were closed.

"Hey" Amaya said quietly.

"Hello, Amaya," Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked over at her. "What was that all about?" He looked of towards where Kenshin had dissapeared to.

"Nothing," Amaya sighed." I don't get it. How can you act like you don't care when the whole world is against you?"

Sesshoumaru never answered.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"My father gave it to me." There was a cold note in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Oh. Well, whats its name? What does it do?"

"You remind me of Rin," Sesshoumaru said suddenly " So curious of the world around you."

Amaya was silent.

"Its name is Tensaiga."

"Heavenly fang." Amaya said quietly.

"That is right. It is a sword of heaven, it cannot kill or maim. It can only heal and such. It cannot destroy. It is usless," He threw the sword to the ground " Usless."

Amaya picked up the sword. " Its the opposite of Tetsaiga, isn't it? The Tetsaiga can kill onehundred demons in one swing, or so Inuyasha tells me.

She continued when Sesshoumaru nodded. " And the Tensaiga can heal one hundred humans in one swing? Correct?"

"That is right. It is of no use to me at all."

"Why?"

"Because I despise humans and have no wish to save them."

"But you saved Rin." Amaya pointed out.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet now. He looked very angry. " That does not matter now does it?"

"Sesshoumaru, Tensaiga is a sword of heaven. It can heal and ressurect. You should be proud to bear it.

"You do not understand." Sesshoumaru sat back down beisde her, taking the Tensaiga out of her hands. "You don't"

"But I try." Amaya said quietly.

"Yes, You do" Sesshoumaru stood again and turned to face her, holding out his hand to pull her to her feet. She was surprised at first, but accepted.

"Thanks"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Turning they headed toward the house at a slow walk. Still hand in hand.

But thier walk turned into a run when to loud yells came from the house.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you liked it. I tryed to make a little bonding session there...:P did it work? 


	8. Amaya's Sword Katsu

Amaya and Sesshoumaru burst into the kitchen a few minutes later. Both surprised by what they saw.

Amaya's step-mother stood on a chair in the center of the room, staring at the floor. Amaya turned her eyes from her step-mother to the floor and let out a loud squeal of surprise.

On the floor was a tiny, brown mouse.Amaya backed away slowly,staring hard at it, as if wishing that it would go 'POOF' and dissapear. Her step-mother was still wimpering and trying to tell Sesshoumaru to kill it, but by the look on his face he didn't understand. He looked over at Amaya, silently asking her what her mom wanted.

"Kill it you moron!" Amaya shouted.

"Uh, before I do that," Sesshoumaru chuckled as Amaya triped over the chair behind her. The one he had been just about to warn her about." Never mind."

With his black boot he strechted out his leg and squased the mouse under his foot.

"Oh," Amaya moaned, looking at the dead, bloody mouse on her kitchen floor.

" Amaya, Sesshoumaru why don't you two go upstairs... Amaya you have school in the morning, and you can't miss it. Your exams are coming up you know," Amaya's step-mom said with a smile. " I'll go find your father to clean up this mess."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked up the stairs, Amaya following him.

* * *

"So you are educated." Sesshoumaru was sitting on Kagome's bed about a hour later, questioning Amaya about practically everything in the room.

"Of course," Amaya smiled over at him. " Everyone here in this era are."

"Huh."

Sesshoumaru fell silent. The only noise in the room was that of Amaya's pen scratching across the paper she was writing on. Sesshoumaru was staring around the room, taking everything in.

In Sesshoumaru's opinion, Amaya was alot like his father. She enjoyed the company of humans but she, even if she didn't know it, was very powerful. She was also cold and angry at times. But,unlike his father,she seemed kind of sarcastic. Hell, she even looked like him.

Her long, silver hair resmbled that of the Inutaishou. She also had the same cool, amber eyes. And when she had picked up the Tenseiga earlier, even thought she hadn't noticed, it had called out to her. It had reconized her soul.

"Sesshoumaru..." Amaya was waving her hand in front of his face, draging out his name each time she said it. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Get your hand out of my face,Bitch,before I hurt you,"

"Whatever." Amaya snaped rudely. She looked as though she was about to slap him, but decided not to.

Turning she stormed out of the room.

'_What did I say?'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Shruging he looked out the window, thinking of how much this women seemed to be growing on him. She reminded him indefinitely of both Rin and his Father.

* * *

Amaya walked outside, trying to think of something to do. Something to burn this anger off on. She thought of grandpa, it was always fun to annoy him. Her being a demon, he was extremly paraniod around her. He'd get all nervous and sweat would start to run down the side of his face. Once, Amaya smiled as she remebered this, he had angered her greatly and her eyes had turned red. It has scared the hell out of him!

Chuckling to herself she went out back to the shed where she heard noises. Entering it with great caution, she found that it was only her dad sharpening a long sword. The sword was almost as tall as him.

"Hi, Dad." Amaya smiled lightly and sat down across from him. She didn't know why, but being around him almost always made her happy.

"Hi, hunnie," He replied in a light and cheery voice. " I have something for you."

"What?" Amaya asked, sounding excited.

"This," Her father held up the sword he had been sharpening. " Its for you. With you going back to the Feudal era and all. Sesshoumaru can't, and probably doesn't want to, protect you all of the time. So you can have this. Its name is Katsu. It will protect you in times of need."

"Wow," Amaya breathed, taking the sword from her fathers hands. It was as tall as her and a little heavy, but not to bad. Her father also handed her a long ribbon, like that of Sesshoumaru. It was long and pink with white flowers. He also handed her a brand new Kimono. It was dark blue with half moons on it.

Helping her into it, he laughed at how big the sword was to her and how clumsly she handled it.

"You'll get used to it afetr a while."

"Ok..."

"There, all done."

He stood back to look at his daughter. She stood tall and proud. She wore the half moon kimono and the pink ribbon with pride. The sword was tucked into the ribbon and practically touched the ground beneath her feet. The kimono's colours brought out the colour of her amber eyes and silver hair.

"I want you to always where this..for me that is."

"I promise."

Turning Amaya walked back to the house, feeling much better.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up, surprised, as Amaya walked in. She wore a dark blue kimono with half moons. It had a pink ribbon with white flowers to. She also wore a long sword at her side. She didn't look as angry as she had when she had left.

"Hello" Her voice was cool. She was still mad.

"Hello."

"I must go to sleep. You must be quiet, I have school tomorrow."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru retreated to a corner and settled down as Amaya turned off the lights."Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. Over Again

2 weeks passed quickly, for Amaya. Sesshoumaru was stuck in a house with a demon hating old man all day, everyday. And even though Amaya wasn't having much more fun with her exams, Sesshoumaru still blamed her. They were usually found yelling each others head off. And for no apparant reason. Amaya's father once had to untie her from a burning pile of wood.

This put alot of stress on Amaya.

* * *

Amaya walked home from school alone. She usually walked with Kagome. But, thankfully she supposed, Kagome and Inuyasha had not yet shown thier faces. Perhapes this was good. 

Amaya was planing to head back to the fuedal era the next morning. She wanted to get as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible.

Unfortunatly she knew that once they got there, there would be no one to keep him from burning her alive if he wanted to. And there was alos the fact that back there, he could do whatever he wanted, including following her.

She climbed the steps of the Higurashi an: not sure if thats spelled right, if its not be sure to point it out to me :-) slowly, knowing the fact that Sesshoumaru was probably waiting for her at the top.

"Hello?" Amaya was surprised to learn that Sesshoumaru was not there, and niether was Souta.

Amaya ran to the house and burst into the kitchen only to find a horrible site before her.

Her step-mother sat on a chair bawling onto Grandpa's shoulder and Souta stood, tears running silently down his face, next to Sesshoumaru by the door from which Amaya had just burst through. He acctually had a sad look on his face.

_'Oh no,'_ Sesshoumaru thought sadly, _'I had better not have to explain this to her.'_

Just as he was thinking this, Amaya turned her golden eyes to him. Sesshoumaru never said a word.

Amaya reached out and, glancing from her step-mother, grandpa and finally to Souta, took Sesshoumaru's hand.

This surprised him greatly.

She moved and stood beside him and whispered , her hand still in his, "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young demon who was so unaware of what was going on and whispered back "Follow me."

He lead her out the back door without a glance from anyone else who had been in the room. They walked until they reached the scared tree before they stoped. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and sat down. Amaya sat down in front of him, staring with her golden eyes into his amber ones.

"Well?" Amaya asked, glaring at him. A soft breeze blew her hair around her face in swirls. Sesshoumaru acctually felt a stab of pain and pity for her as she sat there before him, her hair glowing in the sunlight.

"There was an accident," Sesshoumaru paused, thinking of how to word what he was about to say. He seen Amaya tense up. " Your father was driving his car along the highway."

He paused again, wondering weather he had pronouced the word correctly.

"Anyway, from what i was told, he was in a head on col-lis-lis"

"Don't hurt yourself." Amaya said quietly, her voice was shaking.

" He died Amaya, imediatly."

Amaya made a starnge chocking sound deep within her throught. It seemed to be between a crie and a growl. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure which.

"Guess its happening all over again." Amaya moaned these words so low that Sesshoumaru could hardly make them out.

Climbingto her feet and dashed to the spot under her window. She went to leap up to climb in the window but was stopped. Turning, she seen Souta standing there. He reached up and took her hand in his. He lead her back to Sesshoumaru, who still sat beneath the tree.Sitting down, he pulled her down between him and Sesshoumaru.

They were all silent.

Amaya never said anything. If she did she would have burst into imediate tears. But, just because she was silent, didn't mean Sesshoumaru couldn't sense what she was feeling.

Before he knew what he was doing he had put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't move, but he felt her tense up.

Souta looked at him like he was crazy.

"Er," Sesshoumaru started, removing his arm from her. "Well, um..." For the first time since Amaya had met him, he seemed uncomfortable.

Thats what set her off.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and before she knew it, she had her face buried in an extremely surprised demon lords chest. Souta stood up and left them be, even though Sesshoumaru was looking at him as if he was dareing him to leave.

To late.

Sesshoumaru awkwardly patted Amaya's back. Even though he knew it wasn't helping. He allowed her to stay there for about 10 minutes before leaning back to get a good look at her face.

Her makeup was smeared, her mascara running. Her eyes were red (an:not litteraly, like the angry red Sesshoumaru's go when he's mad. Just red from crying).

"Why?" She asked, her voice soft and you could tell just by her tone that she had calmed down.

Sesshoumaru never answered, he just watched her.

"Why?" She reapeted.

"I do not know," Sesshoumaru finally answered, "Tell me, Where is your mother?"

Amaya was silent for a moment before answering, "My mother died a long time ago."

Sesshoumaru never said anything, but Amaya could tell that his curiousity was slowly getting the better of him.

Just as he was about to open his mouth...

"I'll tell you tonight." Amaya stood and walked towards the house, Sesshoumaru at her heels.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table that night for supper.Even Sesshoumaru who around supper time, was usually nowhere to be seen. Nobody said a word, once they were done eating, they just got up and left. Amaya and Sesshoumaru left after Souta.

* * *

Amaya entered her room first, to see Souta sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. 

"Can I spend the night with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Amaya sat down next to him as Sesshoumaru sat upon the window sill.

Sesshoumaru was watching her closely.

"Alright, Souta?" Amaya turned to her brother, who still sat hugging the pillow.

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna tell a story ok? You have to listen, and if you don't like it you can leave and come back when i'm done."

"Ok."

"Alright, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmm" Sesshoumaru was watching her closely, but it seemed that the room had grown quiet cold.

"Alright, i'll begin."

Amaya moved down and sat on the floor at the foot of her bed. Sesshoumaru didn't move because he could hear her strong, clear voice fine.

" My mother and my father were having a fight one night. I was 6, or at least I looked to be about 6..."


	10. Amaya's Mother

" My mother and my father were having a fight one night. I was 6, or at least I looked to be about 6..." Amaya paused, glancing at Sesshoumaru, who sat listening and to be doing what looked like hanging on to her every word. "I could hear my mother yelling about how she was going to leave him to rot here and how she was going to take me away someplace better, someplace where I was wanted. When he said she wasn't taking me away she said he could rot in Hell."

"The fight went on like this for some time, exchanging names and things like that. Untill finally my mother entered my room. She was crying, I remember that. She told me to pack my bags because we were leaving. I did. I wasn't going to ignore her or anything. I wish I had though."

"She was still yelling at my father while she and I packed our bags. Grabbing my hand she pullled me out onto the street, still yelling. We had gotten to the end of the block and were about to cross the street when a drunk driver in a car came screaming around the corner."

Amaya paused as tears started to, once again, stream down her face.

"Mother pushed me out of the way but the car hit her head on. She was a demon, yes," She said at Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrows. "But even she could withstand the presure the car had put on her. I mean, she died right away. Right in front of me. I remember telling her to stay with me and things like that. Dad had to pull me away from her..."

She burst into newly triggered sobs.

Sesshoumaru hesitated too comfort her this time, Souta didn't. Jumping of her bed he knealt at his elder step-sisters side. Putting a small arm around her shoulders he told her not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Souta. I can't help it. Its hard to recall, you know?"

"I know, my dad died in a car accident."

They both looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We do not have cars back in my era."

"Oh, yea." Amaya moved and sat one the window sill beside him, "Were going back tomorrow. I don't really want to stay here now."

"But.."Souta bagan to protest but Amaya held her hand up.

"No, Souta. Were going back." Even Sesshoumaru looked slightly surprised by her decision.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Souta whined "Knock some sense into her. Tell her she can't go back. She has nothing to protect her self with!"

The thought of that seemed to cheer him. She would have to stay now.

Amaya looked over at her desk. Her sword and kimono lay on top of it. A breeze from the open window was blowing the fabric together so that it made a soft rustling sound.

"No, Souta," Amaya said sternly "We are going back. Tonight."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood, once again, by the door in the kitchen. He watched in silence as Amaya packed a bag with decent food and sunscreen. Souta clung to her leg beging her not to leave.

"Souta!" Amaya cried as she triped over the little boys. She would have crashed to the ground if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young women who lay in his arms.Her hair spilled over his chest and she was to busy yelling at Souta to even notice the perdiciment she was in.

Until Souta pointed it out.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Sesshoumaru just nodded, helping her stand up and then again, retreating to the door.

"Do you like that door or something?"

"Of course not..."

"Well then move away from it." Amaya laughed when he refused to budge. "Alright, i'm ready to go."

"No!" Amaya turned expecting Souta to be standing there, but it was her step-mother."Wait. I want you to come with me. Alone." She added as Souta went to follow.

* * *

She lead Amaya up to the attic, over to a dust covered box in the corner. Knealing beside it, she pulled the young demoness down beside her. She pulled something out of the box.

It was a small jewlery case, a soft pink colour. It had imprints of tiny flowers on it.

"Your father was going to give this to you when you graduated, but i think you should have it."

She pulled out of the case a beautiful necklace. It had a golden chain with a golden heart. The heart was full of tiny diamonds.

"Oh wow." Amaya breathed as her mother fastened it around her slim neck.

"Yes, well you better be off hunnie." She smiled proudly. "You look beautiful." she said quietly, inducating to her kimono and the swrod, which was almost touching the ground.

"Thank you."

* * *

Amaya walked down to the well house alone. Sesshoumaru and Souta were already there, waiting for her.

Amaya said goodbye to Souta before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Ready?"

Yes."Sesshoumaru answered, putting his arm around her waist, they jumped. Dissapaering into the dark depths of the well.


	11. Back Together

Amaya was the first to crawl out, shortly followed by Sesshoumaru.Unfortunatly, though, the clearing wasn't empty.

A young monk sat against the tree that was nearest to the well. He hadn't seen them crawl out of the well. And he wouldn't either. He seemed busy with a small bouqet of flowers. He was muttering to himself.

"Lets go." Sesshoumaru tugged on the sleeve of her kimono, but she didn't heed him. The soft faberic was blowing around her bare feet as she walked towards the man slowly and carefully. He still hadn't seen her.

She heard Sesshoumaru growl from behind her and the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Hello?" As soon as the words were out of Amaya's mouth, the monk grabed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

Letting out a yelp of surprised, she struggled and broke free. She moved to Sesshoumaru's side, who was growling and had his sword pointed right at the monks heart. The monk seemed to reckonise him because he let out a startled cry of "Sesshoumaru!"

"Who is this?" Amaya asked the demon lord coldly.

"Why speak so coldly, mi lady?" Amaya looked at him, surprised. Just as surprised as the monk. Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow, silently asking her to play along.

"He groped me," Amaya whispered in his ear, "And why are you...?"

"Later" Sesshoumaru whispered back."Monk, what is your name?"

"Miroku."

"Fine then, Miroku. Tell InuYasha and,"He paused glancing at Amaya.

"Kagome." She whispered, wondering where this was going.

"Kagome that this young lady is fine in my care. Goodbye."

Sesshoumaru grabed Amaya's sleeve and once again draged her off.

Miroku just stared at thier back as they retreated, dumbfounded.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Amaya burst out when they were out of hearing distance.

"That was one of the ones that travel with your sister. I figured if I told him that you were ok he would pass it on to her. And as for calling you mi lady? Never again." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"But why did you do it in the first palce? Not that I didn't like it or anything..." She added.

"I know he will pass it on to Inuyasha. It will bug the hell out of him. It seemed as though he disliked you when you two climbed out of that well."

"We dislike each other." Amaya made sure that there was a cold tone when she said that.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Besides, its not like i will have to spend the rest of my life near him or anything. Once the jewel of four souls is completed, Inuyasha will be a full demon and Kagome will want nothing to do with him. I plan to inforce his decision to become a full demon, as you can tell." She seemed proud of this plan.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru continued walked in silence, ignoreing Amaya's blabering. She seemed to now be talking more to herself than to him. Either way he wasn't listening.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A sudden outburst came from the bushes along the road. A small girl in a checkered kimono jump out to greet the newcomers. The little girl hugged Sesshoumaru's legs tight before turning to Amaya. "Amaya-chan!" Rin shouted, embracing the demoness.

"Hello, Rin." Amaya laughed, hugging the girl back. Jaken and AhUn had just joined them, Jaken greeted his master, and completly ignored Amaya. AhUn, on the other hand, walked over and each of them gave Amaya a huge lick on the cheek. "Gack."

Rin giggled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken started, "Where were you? You and the wench have been gone for almost three weeks!"

Amaya let out a low growl as Jaken refered to her as a wench.

"We were away, Jaken. I do not recomend you call her that any more."

Jaken glared at Amaya as if dareing her to do something.

Amaya took a step forward.

Jaken ran like hell.

And Rin laughed.

* * *

Amaya sat beside Rin near the fire later that night, listening as the girl told her the story of Lord Sesshoumaru saving her life. Or getting it back anyways.

Sesshoumaru had gone off in search for Naraku, for his scent was light and barly noticable, but it was still there. And Jaken had gone in search for food. AhUn lay behind Amaya, close enough so that her back could rest lightly on his side.

Amaya closed her eyes as she listened to the drone of the little girls voice.

Rin must have noticed that the young women had fallen asleep because she stopped talking and lay down beside her.

Sesshoumaru rentered the clearing later one that night. He had had no luck in finding Naraku. But what he seen before him was very cute indeed.

Amaya had her back resting against AhUn side while Rin was resting against Amaya. Rin had Amaya's arm resting on her side, the sleeve of her kimono practically covering the whole girl. Rin had her head resting on the demonesses chest.

Jaken lay one Amaya's other side, covered in red welts and black bruises.

Smiling ever-so-slightly, Sesshoumaru turned and sat down beside a tree. Watching his group of small compainions would be something he would have to do for quiet a while. Resting his head back againts the tree, he closed his eyes. He felt save enough to sleep. So everyone else would to.

Until, of course, Naraku showed up.

* * *

I hoped you liked these past few chapters...i've been updating alot lately. Don't forget to review! 


	12. Naraku Shows His Face

Sorry its not very long...I just didn't no what to write.The next one will be longer tho...i promise. I won't be updating for a while tho because skool starts in 14 dayz. Yay .:rolls eyes:. Ah well. Anywayz...don't forget to reveiw...yadayadayada.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was jerked awake by Amyaya's cry of surprise.His amber eyes jerked open to find a horrific site before him. 

Rin and Jaken were cowering behind Ah-Un, while Naraku stood with one arm around Amaya, pinning her to his chest, the other held a small dagger to her throat. Sesshoumaru lept to his feet, drawing Tokijin as he did so.

Amaya seen his eyes flash red.

"Let her go." His voice was low and menacing. He pointed Tokijin at Naraku's head, which was an inch away from Amaya's.

"Don't you dare point that thing this way." She snarled.

"Shut up, wench." Naraku growled, tightning his grip on her.Amaya gasped. Sesshoumaru took a step closer."Give me your jewel Shards,Lord Sesshoumaru, and i will let her go.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the jewel shards still tied around his neck.Slowly, he turned his gaze to Amaya.She shook her head, causing the dagger to puncture her skin.She gasped again.

Naraku chuckled and pulled Amaya's jewel shards from around her neck.Pushing the blade closer to her neck, he liked away t he blood that was running down.He kept pushing it closer, deeper. Sesshoumaru growled. Suddenly he pulled it back. "Say goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru." Then he drove it deep with in her stomach, wiggling it around ad he did so.

4 crys broke through the air. Amaya's was one of pain, Rin and Jaken's those of terror and Sesshoumaru's was a horrified gasp of 'No!'. Amaya would have fallen to the ground had Naraku not caught her. "Now then, hand over the jewel shards."

"Sesshoumaru-" Amaya gasped, trying hard to look as though she was in no pain at all. "Please-don't."

Sesshoumaru completely ignored her and mnoved forward,passing Naraku the jewel shards.He heard rin wimper behind him. He also caught the few curse words Amaya had decided to spit at him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku spat the last to words, as if they tasted vile in his mouth. He pushed Amaya towards Sesshoumaru, who caught her in his arms but ended up falling over, and dissapeared in a flash of white light.

Moaning, he rolled Amaya off him with the help of Rin, and then moved so that he sat ontop of her, pinning her to the ground.He gazed into her eyes for a moment (which had an obvious 'what-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for' look it them) before standing up and turning to Jaken. 'Take Rin and Ah-un.Go for a walk and be careful."

"Yes, mi lord." Jaken took Rin be the hand, Ah-un bye the reins, and set off down the path. Sighing, Sesshoumaru turned back to Amaya, who had managed to sit up.He held out his hand to pull her to her feet. He managed to, but she let out a yelp of pain and fell forwards into his chest.Blushing, she pulled back to find his face inches from hers. "C-can you-"

"Yes, of course." Taking her hand he led her to a tree on the outside of the clearing. He sat her down and pulled open her Hakama.

The wound was large, bloody, and extremely painful. Amaya moaned.

"Do you have any bandages?" He asked, eyeing her bag.

"Yea, in the front pocket."She said, drawing in a sharp breath.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a roll of white bandages, along with a wash cloth. "Theres water in there to." She wispered, so low Sesshoumaru barely heard her. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled out the bottle and wet the cloth. He cleaned her wound carefully, getting a few sharp punches in the arm, and then bandaged it. She thanked him quietly when he was done.

Nodding, he sat back against the tree beside her. "Go ahead, say it."

"Why the hell did you give him the jewel shards?" She asked, though the fact that her voice was soft because she was weak didn't much help. "Thats all he needs."

"He was going to kill you, Amaya." Sesshoumaru said comely.

"Like you cared." She snarled. Even with her voice quiet and not very menacing, it hurt Sesshoumaru when she said that.

Amaya's eyes widened slightly when Sesshoumaru normally emotionless face filled with hurt. "I do." His voice was low, and his eyes turned to the sky.

Amaya watched him for a moment before shaking her head. "Noone does."

Before he realized what he was doing, he had lept to his feet and pinned her to the tree.She let out a wimper of pain but didn't try to pull away.Not that it would have helped anyway. "Then why are you hear?"

"I-pardon?"

"You told me the story of your mother.You said she pushed you out of the way of the car." His hot breath on her face was making it extremely hard for her to pay attention to his words. "Would she had done that had she not cared?"

When she never answered he took that as an invitation to keep going.

"And what about your human sister? By the argument she and that half-breed had near the well after you left tells me she certainly cares."

He watched as Amaya's eyes filled with tears. "Please stop-"

"His hand tightened on her arm. "And what about you father, He certainly loved you. He gave you Katsu so you would live. He put all of his demonic powers in that sword, Amaya." He han't known weather she had known this or not, it had been her father who had told him.But the widening of her eyes she hadn't.

Suddenly the tears were sliding down her face. "Sesshoumaru-please, be quiet."

Sesshoumaru smiled weakly, gazing deep into her amber orbs, his face half-an-inch from hers. 'What about me?" Amaya's eyes grew wider...if that was even possible...but she didn't look or pull away. Then he kissed her.

Amaya was caught by surprise by both his sudden movement and Rin, who had burst into the clearing giggleing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!Lady Amaya!" Rins voice broke through the air. Both Amaya and Sesshoumaru jumped, Sesshoumaru unpinned her and Amaya quickly wiped her tears. 'Rin made you flower crowns!" Sesshoumaru snorted, causing Amaya to glance at him. The look on his face was truly histerical.

She burst into giggles.

'_Well she can change a mood quickly._' Sesshoumaru thought.

Moving forward Amaya bent down beside Rin, grunting from pain, and allowed the girl to place the crown of Daisy's on her head. Rin waved Sesshoumaru over, and had Amaya place the crown atop his head for her, for she was to short to do so herself.Amaya smiled up at him, the wind blowing her hair around her pale face.

Sesshoumaru felt the sudden urge to kiss her again overwhelming. But he wouldn't do it infront of Rin, no matter how much he wanted to.'Its time to go."He stated, turning so that the light fell upon the daisy's. Amaya stiffled a giggle. "Amaya you can ride on my back, Rin you and Jaken ride on Ah-Un."

"Right." They all said, taking their places.

As Amaya was crawling up unto Sesshoumaru's back, he heard her sharp intake of breath. 'Be careful of the armour.It wouldn't do much to help that wound." Amaya nodded into his back, raping her legs around his middle.She held unto his broad shoulders tightly.

"Ready?" He asked as he felt her grip tighten.

"Ready as i'll ever be." She said in his ear. Smiling, he took off.

* * *

Review please...of yea. And i don't own the InuYasha characters. Just Amaya. 

And i was thinking of making a Harry Potter/Darren Shan Saga/InuYasha mix. Tell me what you think of that :)

xo's

Sheena


	13. Just a Note

**A/N:**Ok guys, here's the deal. I'm not writing anymore for this particular story. I'm currently working on redoing it, and it's called The Day After Forever. The reason for the title will become apparent in the end if your confused. The story is pretty differant, like looks and feeling towards certain characters. But you know...

**Sheena--**

Cheers :)


End file.
